The Netflix Smash Bros. Movie
The Netflix Smash Bros. Movie is an American traditional animated crossover family comedy-adventure film produced by Paramount Pictures and co-produced by Ubisoft Motion Pictures that is based on the Ubisoft crossover video game series, Netflix Smash Bros.. The film was announced after the release of the final installment of the NSB Fourth Generation and the final three-part episode of The Netflix Smash Bros. Show named after that game. The film is rated PG for some mild crude humor and action involving fantasy elements and for brief smoking. The film also guest stars Morgan Freeman as himself. Plot The film takes place in the Complex Colonies before the events of Netflix Smash Bros.: The Desolation of Lord Boiyoing. BLU Medic has been driven mad by insanity due to Lord Boiyoing's eternal banishment into the abyss. Now he is in search of a magical red power gem known as the Gem of Hope, which allows any person to be granted immense power when combined with the Krabby Patty Formula - and he's getting help from the major members of the Bunnitan Empire (CD-I Ganon, Ophelia Chill, Plankton, Katz, Queen Chrysalis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Sideshow Bob). SpongeBob and Patrick must embark on a quest to find the Gem of Hope and restore peace to the Complex Colonies before BLU Medic uses it to become unstoppable and take control of the Complex Colonies to avenge Lord Boiyoing's death. ''NOTICE: BLU Medic is the main antagonist of the film. Cast and Characters Any cast member/character names bolded means these characters are the main cast of the film. Remember that. SpongeBob SquarePants universe '- Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants ' '- Bill Faggerbakke as Patrick Star ' - Roger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles - Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks - Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs - Mr. Lawrence as Plankton Courage the Cowardly Dog universe - Marty Grabstein as Courage - Thea White as Muriel Bagge - John R. Dilworth as Eustace Bagge - Paul Schoeffler as Katz Ed, Edd n Eddy universe - Matt Hill as Ed '- Samuel Vincent as Edd (Double D) ' - Tony Sampson as Eddy '- Peter Kelamis as Rolf ' '- Kathleen Barr as Kevin' / Marie Kanker - Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz / May Kanker - Janyse Jaud as Sarah / Lee Kanker - Keenan Christenson as Jimmy - David Paul Grove as Jonny 2x4 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic universe '- Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle ' - Ashleigh Ball as Applejack / Rainbow Dash - Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie / Fluttershy - Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity - Cathy Weseluck as Spike - Kathleen Barr as Queen Chrysalis Oggy and the Cockroaches universe '- Don Michael Paul as Oggy ' - Tara Strong as Monica - Greg Eagles as Jack - Tony Sampson as Joey - Samuel Vincent as Marky - Matt Hill as Dee Dee - Peter Kelamis as Bob Phineas and Ferb universe - Vincent Martella as Phineas - Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb - Ashley Tisdale as Candace - Alyson Stoner as Isabella - Bobby Gaylor as Buford - Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet - Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus (Agent P) - Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz Team Fortress 2 universe - Nathan Vetterlein as Scout - Rick May as Soldier - Dennis Bateman as Spy / Pyro - Grant Goodeve as Engineer - Robin Atkin Downes as Medic / BLU Medic '- Gary Schwartz as' Heavy / Demoman ''' - John Patrick Lowrie as Sniper ''The Simpsons'' universe''' - Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson / Grampa Simpson - Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson - Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson - Yeardly Smith as Lisa Simpson - Hank Azaria as Apu - Pamela Hayden as Milhouse - Kelsey Grammer as Sideshow Bob Category:Animated films Category:Ubisoft Category:American fantasy films Category:Animated Comedy Films Category:Crossover Movies Category:Films based on video games Category:Films based on television series Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Family